


「九辫」《香水》

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: *内容纯属虚构  切勿上升正主*三观不正  仰羊出轨预警*咱媳妇名是我编的  我爱咱媳妇





	「九辫」《香水》

五月的风不算温柔，在头一个寂静的夜晚纷纷化作锋利的小刀刮向男人暴露在外的身体，惹的男人一阵颤栗。

“张云雷，我不在的时候你就是这么作贱自己的？”

嫩粉色的牛仔外套将将裹住张云雷颀长的上半身，一双长腿只能继续在冷风中颤抖，不在破洞裤管辖范围内的膝盖早就已经冻的通红。

“蒋盈还有不到五个小时就过生日了，你不回去陪她跑来玫瑰园干嘛？”

张云雷是个死要面子的人，即使心里的小人激动的都快要撞死了，嘴还是死硬的，非要占上几分便宜才肯罢休。

“是不是太想爸爸了？”

末了，消瘦的下巴轻轻上扬，嘴角还带一丝骄傲，狭长的眸子弯成刚好让人心动的弧度，活生生一只偷了腥的小狐狸。

杨九郎认栽了。

“对啊，我想你想的都快疯了。”

也不知道是谁先挑起的火，等理智续上弦的时候二人已经倒在柔软的大床上了。床单是张云雷今早新换的，也不知道用的是什么牌子的洗衣液，竟然和张云雷身上的香水味如出一辙，直愣愣的冲进杨九郎的大脑。

火上浇油。

温热的嘴唇一下又一下的落在张云雷的脖颈，带着微微的刺痛感。

“这么明显的吻痕会被看见的！”

骑在自己身上的男人仿佛没听到抱怨似的又在左心房处落下一个吻，细小的胡茬刚好戳在粉红的乳头上。

有点痛，又有点痒。

“宝贝，你好香啊，就跟那小蛋糕似的。”

葡萄柚的味道淡淡的带着些许甜，像春天的微风，像夏日的篝火，又像少年嘴角的梨涡。

“那你就好好品尝品尝我吧。”

细长的双腿攀上精壮的腰肢，线条优美的小腿轻轻摩擦着腰侧，三分娇羞，七分调戏，十足十的魅惑。

“那我要从小樱桃先开始。”

说罢，杨九郎低下头含住张云雷一边的茱萸。温热的口腔不断的刺激着张云雷娇嫩的肌肤，不一会胯间的东西就有了抬头的趋势，换来杨九郎的一声轻笑。

“这就忍不住了？”

“德行…”

张云雷又脸红了，于是他索性把自己埋进枕头里，假装听不见杨九郎说话。腰肢却越抬越高，挺翘的屁股直接和杨九郎的大兄弟打了个照面，烫的张云雷猛地呻吟出声。

“郎哥哥，轻点对我。”

清纯便是最大的诱惑，杨九郎激动的像个初经人事的愣头青，扛起张云雷双腿放置肩头，狰狞的巨兽对着粉嫩的洞穴直直的冲了进去。

“啊哈~你都弄疼我了~”

一波三折的撒娇让杨九郎心痒痒，层层包裹的嫩肉让杨九郎头皮发麻，忍不住肆虐的冲动。

“嗯啊~轻点呀~”

大脑已经被快感麻痹，张云雷感觉自己就像一条濒死的鱼，任人宰割。二人的身体向来都是这么契合，紧致的软穴随着巨物的进出而有规律的收缩，带来无尽的快感。

略带颜色得话语是激情的佐料。

杨九郎故意让囊袋把张云雷浑圆的屁股撞的啪啪作响，挺翘的阴茎一下又一下的顶在肠壁内凸起的一点。

“我们角儿可真是好操。”

“别…你别说…嗯啊~”

张云雷浑身都羞得泛起可爱粉红色，杨九郎看的心情大好，奖励似的在人唇边落下一吻，下身却更加肆意的顶弄起来，把人欺负的只能躲进自己怀里哼唧。

不知过了多久杨九郎终于抵着那一点释放出来，张云雷累惨了，等杨九郎退出疲软的分身刚退出身体，就歪着脑袋睡着了。

无奈的给人做了简单的清理后，杨九郎环抱着爱人沉沉的睡去。角落里的被静了音的手机蓦地亮起，是蒋盈发来的短信。

“老公，你该祝我生日快乐了。”


End file.
